sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hestia Pyro
"I'm the kind of girl who cheers for the serial killer in horror movies and rushes into a brawl with zombies. There is NOTHING you can do to scare me." -Hestia Pyro Background Story Hestia was born in Mobotropolis during an era where the Mobians were at war with a naval group called CHAOS. Her parents, Maroon the Hedgehog and Jameson “Neon” Pyro, were among a group of people taken prisoner by CHAOS and locked away in a concentration camp within Mobotropolis. In the beginning, both Neon and Maroon adored Hestia. When Hestia turned two, Neon discovered that Hestia had inherited his ability to control fire. He became determined to toughen his daughter up and make her a fighter in the war against CHAOS. However, he lacked patience with Hestia and began to physically and verbally abuse her when she couldn’t mimic his power. After several years of abuse and fighting with her father, Hestia was shipped away to a different camp in the remote location, Windy Valley. In the Windy Valley Concentration Camp, Mobians who had special abilities, known to the humans as MetaMorphs, were used in experiments and often forced to do grueling and challenging work. One day, Hestia stubbornly refused to use her abilities for anything, and, as a result, her energy began to build up. As punishment, Hestia was forced to watch guards murder her best friend, Celestica. And, as a result, Hestia became enraged and accidently released her pent-up energy, which caused an explosion that caused an explosion that killed everyone but Hestia herself, who was now unable to help herself. GUN (Guardian Unit of Nations) agents discovered Hestia in the ashes of the camp and returned to base with her, where she joined them as an agent and was paired up with Luna the Hedgehog. For several years, they worked together and completed many assignments together. When the two turned 16, they decided to visit their families together, who had been released when the war against CHAOS had ended. They visited Luna’s parents first, and discovered a demon who called himself ‘Mephiles’ at her house. Unable to outsmart or outdo him, the two watched as he murdered Luna’s parents and then vanished. Luna, who was unable to handle the tragedy, snapped, finally going insane. Hestia fled to her parent’s house to escape Luna. Instead of finding herself in her mother’s arms, however, Hestia discovered her mother’s dead body and called the police. Hestia suspected that Neon, who became violent when drunk, might have killed Maroon and fled. However, she could find no evidence to support the theory. Without Luna there to help her, Hestia quit working for GUN and joined the Sonic Heroes after a fateful encounter withSonic the Hedgehog, whom she fell in love with. She continues to fight with the Sonic Heroes, and she constantly works towards her goal of finding Mephiles, who took Luna away from her. Personality Hestia is an extremely optimistic person. She always tries to look on the bright side of things and is rarely negative. She's not very outgoing around strangers. Hestia doesn't normally voice her negative opinions on people. She's the kind of girl that can always find something nice to say about a person, even Dr. Eggman or Mephiles. Hestia cares deeply for others and hates to watch people suffer, often going to great limits to help people in spite of herself. Being a girl who adores horror movie killers and zombies, Hestia has very few rational fears. If anything, her greatests fears are the very things most 17-year-old girls would adore. She doesn't scare easily at all. Abilities Hestia uses a series of fire-based attacks, the most powerful of which being Heaven’s Fire, which is a move that can only be used when fire can be drawn from the surrounding area. Overusing her abilities causes Hestia to become exhausted. She also has the ability to sense the temperature of something through touch, and can sense sources of heat or explosives. Using the Chaos Emeralds, Hestia becomes Scorching Hestia. Her fur turns silver, her hair swirls with fire, and a fire ignites in her eyes. Scorching Hestia, at full power, can create a supernova strong enough to destroy great portions of a large country. She can also create more fire without wearing herself down. Hestia can also run at high speeds for short time periods. Relationships with other character Sonic the Hedgehog Hestia met Sonic when he helped her rescue several people from a terrorist who sought to restart the CHAOS War. Sonic also, in the end, rescued her as well. Sonic became interested in Hestia’s ability to control fire. As they continued to see each other while fighting villains in Station Square, Sonic decided she was definitely someone worth having as a Sonic Hero and asked her to join. Hestia, who secretly had a crush on him at the time, couldn’t refuse and became a Sonic Hero. While working together, they grew closer and eventually began dating. Sonic is the only person Hestia completely trusts. Charm the Hedgehog Hestia usually only sees Charm when she works with the sonic Heroes, but all the same, considers her to be one of her best friends. She’s worked with Charm on different missions and adventures. Hestia also recognized Charm from when she worked for GUN. Luna the Hedgehog Luna is Hestia’s archenemy. Though they were once friends, Hestia and Luna can no longer be within close range of each other without attempting to kill one another. Even though Hestia only expresses hatred towards Luna, she wishes that they could still be working for GUN together. Trivia -Hestia’s nickname is “Hotshot”, obviously for her fire power. -Hestia seems to enjoy the band Linkin Park and the rapper Eminem. -Hestia’s gloves belonged to her mother when she was younger. -Hestia hates water and is terrified of deep bodies of water, even the shallow end of the swimming pool. -Hestia, though not as fast as Sonic or Shadow, can run at high speeds. -Besides fire, Hestia’s weapon of choice is a Colt Single Action Army Revolver. Category:Hedgehogs